Attitude Era
This wiki is solely dedicated to the historic Attitude Era which still lives. Introduction This era was definitely the most epic era of the WBBA and the entire RP Beyblading historyAngemon Takaishi , seeing the extreme inactiveness of the group, thought that it was time for a "CHANGE". He began working on something , which is commonly seen in the Original Wrestling Show - WWE. He installed several Arenas, Fight Modes, Championships, Stages and even PPVs which were termed as BeyPowerView by the New General Manager Kashif Bhatti. Several roles were assigned. Angemon remained the Chairman and took care of the events and such. Kashif made match cards. In events, there were championships which were on the line. The Status of Champions and Their Owners: *WBC - Gingka Hagane Legnd (Still) *WBBA Grand Champion - Michael Bennington (August 31 to November 16 2012), Now - Michael Bennington (February 6, 2013 till date) *WBBA Champion - Gingka Hagane Legnd (September 20 to November 14 2012) Now - Michael Bennington (February 8, 2013 till date) *InterBeybattling Champion - MJ (till November) Hemant Bhatt *United States BBA Champion - MJ (till November)Shinzou Park *UB Tag team Champions - The Hardyz (Still) *UB Light Battle champion - VACANT *ECB Champion - Vacant *Undisputed Champion - Ritvick Khanna (First, Feb. 8 till date) The Rivalries *Arko Einstein Sen vs The Entire Corporation - There is a point when someone arrives and talks nonsense about someone or something else which is everyone's favorite. It happened on August 18th 2011, that Arko actually stated and posted dumb comments on a Good and Kind hearted new comer and due to which , the entire Ultiamte Bladers WBBA started attacking him with beys and Words. Something which was not supposed to happen due to rules and guidelines, but happened anyway. Even on The November Eid Event, He posted such nationalist comments against Muslims that he was even banned from a huge Anime Group . Therefore, due to his Assholic Actions against the entire UB against which , actions were heavily taken, is number 1 in the list....pff *Muhammad Junaid vs Ryuga Darkgod - Many people live around the world , claiming that they are the "MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE WORLD" or something like that. Thats where Ryuga Darkgod comes to..He always bragged about being the best in the business. Until , a young billionaire named Muhammad Junaid was given a lifetime contract by Mike Parker, he defeated Darkgod 3 times. (hear it again, THREE TIMES!!) Because of which it led to a dispute between the two competitors , with Darkgod saying that he was never defeated and has always won. Well the board doesnt agree with his talks. So they put up the truth - MJ defeaeted Darky. And thats the bottom line FELLA! *Atma Mark Evans vs Prayag Dev Adhikari - This is one of the most hilarious rivalries in the business, they've been attacking with words on each other since the start of Ultimate Bladers. Well things are private. But the fact is, they still do it now. *Gingka Hagane Legnd vs Justin Wong - This Rivalry still lives for some , personal reasons. Justin Wong once claimed that he will destroy UB (which was like 9 months back) , due to which the members were enraged upon him, mostly - Gingka himself. So both of them engaged up in a battle. This rivalry will, I guess, live for AGES! Tag Teams *Akash Roy and Shubham Roy (The Hardyz/Royalz) - They are counted as the best tag teams in the Ultimate Bladers. And is the only team to capture the UB WBBA Tag Team titles TWICE. According to the Boards and Calculations, The Hardyz are the longest reigning Tag Team Champions in the history of UB. They are known for their High Risk BeyBlade Menuvers which involves putting their own Beys on the line to destroy the opposing team's. Overall, the UB Universe loves them and have made to the Number 1 in the list *Grove Street Families (R. Khanna, MJ , Kashif) - Though Kashif was and is the GM of the Showdown and MJ , the GM of WAR, but before they even got this post, all 3 of them were actually active in the arena with their beys. They never thought of getting a Tag Team Title Shot. Their main aim was to entertain the fans and give them what they want i.e. Pure entertainment and Rising CHAOS in the battlefield. Thats right. They crushed their opponents in the Arena. Making the Bey to go to the repair shop and NOT return for a week. Thats how badass these people were. *Brittaney Thomas and Alicia Maye Mondero - Even They never teamed up , But Akina and Alicia are well appreciated by the fans. They love these 2 Bey-Divas and demand both of them to be a tag team . Brittaney and Alicia both have got powerful beys (Brittaney's is a modification of Ray's Driger). Let's hope in the future we see these two women take on challenges and capture the UB Tag Team Championships Bringing Back After much discussions, Prayag returned to the group. He vowed to bring back the attitude era with his efforts, following his hosting of King of The Arena 2012. Gingka unexpectedly started to assault Prayag. For no reason. Angemon and MJ tried to make Gingka apologize to Prayag. He even declined a match between him and Prayag to settle their differences. Gingka left the group, promoting Prayag, MJ and KKB to admins. Although some days later the group got hacked, Angemon took action before anything worse happened. Prayag was not promoted. However, Ever since Gingka left, the group was brought back to its roots. Matches between competitors grew as Prayag battled Moinul, Akash Roxx Battled Hemant Bhatt. Last night on Showdown, Moinul was crowned as the new UB Grand Champion defeating Prayag. At Royal Rumble, they will face again , but in a 7 man elimination match. With Beybattlemania coming close to UB, a Road to Beybattlemania will begin after Royal Rumble. We surely hope the group stays like this, with more active, competitive and awesome members. Back to Number 1- Ever since the Attitude was brought back to the WBBA, bladers faced much better competitions than the DAN BLAZE KUZO Era. Not only that, previous champions and icons returned to action. Due to this ,the charts put WBBA to Number 1 in their list. Notable Matches from the recent times were - Hemant vs Julian , Akash vs Akash , Michael vs Akash. Angemon, the only BBA-Branded Title Holder , brought back the BBA Grandslam Championship after 6 years of its debut back in his hometown. He won the title when he defeated his opponents in the Tournament in 2005. Hemant Bhatt defeated Akash Roxx in a match , by which he became the second person in the world to hold the BBA GrandSlam Championship. Y2J Breaks the Wall Again! Michael Bennington who was suspected by Legnd for destroying the Classic WBBA. But on February 6th, the Showdown Arena grew dark between the match of Hemant Bhatt vs Julian Konzern . Eventually a Countdown appeared on the TitanTron, which everybody knew what it meant, eventually as the speakers hit the iconic line "You know I gotcha , yeah , 'mon BREAK THE WALLS" the memorable SHADOW Figure popped up on the entrance ramp and the world had come to know that Y2J is coming to "SAVE US" from our dull lives! February 6th marked the return of Michael Bennington Jericho. Right on that night , he participated on a match, won at No Way Out to become the number 1 Contender for Moiunul's WBBA Grand Championship. Later he even owned it after MOinul left UNDISPUTED FEVER! : After successfuly being the WBBA Grand Champion, Ritvick, got his hands on the WBBA Championship too. He got another big achievement. "The first WBBA Grand and Undisputed Champion". Career vs. Career! Moinul's end! : Ritvick challenged Moinul for the Undisputed WBBA Championship, And who loses, has to leave WBBA for life. Ritvick came out victorious, ending Moinul's career. Although, through his and Mike's raps, he got irritated and he finally left. ULTIMATE DARK NEBULA VS. ULTIMATE BLADERS W.B.B.A! : After Ritvick came out victorious ending Moinul's career, he started a raid. Retsamit, Moinul were set up for the team of their group. While our team a.k.a the Three Legends of WBBA, is the representative for the coming Group vs Group match, on BeyMania, May 5th. No-one knows what'll happen. MUSICAL MOTIVATION! : Gingka, decided to run a band for WBBA. Mike, Ritvick and Gingka got many members. Ritvick named it xRevolution, the only band that exists in any BEYBLADE group. It is releasing it's first album, "Closet Call : Greatest Hits" in which we cover songs. It is set to release in ending May. WBBA vs Dark Nebula, Formation of The Brotherhood : For several weeks since February 2013, Moinul Legnd Hassan who was given a 1 month contract by Angemon, started brinigng members from his own group just to find luck in owning the WBBA. The feud beteen the Dark Nebula and Team WBBA became worse as Moinul began stealing moves of the WBBA Elites and calling himself the Best. Although he was supposed to face Team WBBA at BeyMania, shortly after his defeat at an episode of Showdown and again at War, he left the group himself, WBBA gaining another win against another group, in the process. With this, a new stable , consisting the Elite and the Powerful members of the WBBA was formed . Named The Brotherhood which consisted of Angemon, GIngka, Ritvick, MJ and Kashif. Return of Alex Mercer- Out of all the 4 superstar returns including the 5 time recorded return of Gingka , Alex's Return was the most astonishing. He came, started blading and training students, and began facing off on WAR and Showdown. His first match was against Julian where he won via KO. Second one was against Hemant, in which he won again. The third one was against Darkgod , in which the match was a draw, due to Darkgod stealing BlackDragoon. The following week, Alex battled Gingka , due to Darkgod facing an injury on the previous Showdown episode. Again, it was a draw between the two. The final scheduled Triple Threat Match is at BeyMania: Alex vs Gingka vs Julian for the WCB Championship. Brand Extension: WBBA , now , has a Music Group. Angemon decided to extend the Network with more features. Firstly, he launched the official school called BBA ACADEMY OF BEYBLADING where young talents get trained by professionals. He even made A Tumblr, A Twitter, A Youtube Channel, A GetGlue Account, A Full Social Networking Website and A Myspace Page (in development), thus extending WBBA worldwide. Since then, the Company has been receiving numerous new members. WBBA website was also updated with new themes and pages including : WBBA Shop and an updated WBBActive. BBA Academy of Beyblading: Since WBBA had many young , untrained talents, Angemon finally decided to start something which he thought about since the begininng - An Open School for Young Beybladers. Currently assigned teachers are MJ, Julian, Angemon and Michael. This is the only and the first School has been opened under a Beyblade Organisation. Category:Attitude Era Category:Browse Category:Champions Category:Championships Category:Championship Category:Light Blader Category:Dark Blader Attitude Era DVD Angemon on January 2014, Released a (RP) DVD Based on the Attitude Era of the WBBA. Interviews consisted of the stars from the era, Minus Gingka Hagane Legnd. Category:History